<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't sleep? by somewhatdecent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375263">Can't sleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent'>somewhatdecent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Literal Sleeping Together, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC couldn't sleep so they go to Mammon for help.</p><p> </p><p>Happy birthday Mammon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was already 1:46am, they knew that. They've been checking the alarm clock that's sitting on their desk. It was one of those nights. There really wasn't a particular reason why they couldn't sleep. They turned to the other side for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and desperately called for sleep to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Its a school night, I have to wake up early," </span>
  </em>
  <span>they thought. They closed their eyes again and tried to clear their mind but to no avail. Sleep was basically impossible at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, they checked the clock once again; 1:47am. A sigh escaped their lips before they left their room. Their eyes wandered around the hallway, hoping Lucifer wasn't around. The last thing they needed that night was definitely a scolding from the eldest demon brother. They hadn't decided what to do exactly to help the situation but for some reason, it seemed right to go to Mammon's room. As they walked towards his room, a thought came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is he even awake? I should've checked first, stupid!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They knocked on the all too familiar door and waited. Almost immediately, the door opened just wide enough for Mammon to peek through and see who it was. Mammon sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't Lucifer coming to scold him for his bills or Levi to ask for his money back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Human? Why're ya up so late?" He said, opening the door wider. He didn't need to know why they were up to know that he needed to let them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't sleep," was all they said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… me neither actually," he replied, walking back to sit on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, are you gonna sleep on the floor or what?" he said, patting the spot next to him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human was reluctant. Whether it was because it meant sleeping next to Mammon or simply because their tiredness was washing over them, they didn't really know. Nonetheless, they laid next to the greedy demon. They went under the covers, trying to give Mammon space in case he was uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna fall if you stay like that. C'mon," he said, pulling them closer to his chest. Their face was pulled close to his chest, so close that they can hear his heart racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paid no mind to the demon's heart beating like crazy, knowing that theirs is the same. A faint blush dusted both their cheeks, hidden by the darkness of the night. The human wrapped their arms around his torso, pulling him closer until there was little to no space left between them. He was shocked, yes, but kept himself composed. They both wanted to sleep, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, it seemed like it wasn't working for the both of them. They were about to speak up when they a felt gentle hand caress their hair. They looked up, making eye contact with the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" he muttered. He was worried, had he made them uncomfortable?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They snuggled closer to Mammon's chest, their words were mumbled but was audible enough for him to hear. A wave of content washed over him as he held them tighter. He looked at the clock on his bedside table; 2:01am. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for sleep. He didn't know if his human was asleep or not but he replied nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday to our greedy but lovable Mammon! </p><p>I really wasn't planning on writing anything but I couldn't sleep and thought hey wouldnt it be nice to have some cuddles right now? So bam this fic came to life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>